percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rebellious Rise: Chapter 7
I Steal a Pipe from a Cigarette Store Kathy Castellan I paced around my room, wondering why Peppermint wasn't here. She's always gone for most of the week, and says that she went on vacations. She takes way too many vacations for my taste. Mackenzie only takes vacations to watch plays that she really loves. It's was getting boring and I had nothing to do or smoke. I really need to get myself a pipe! Ugh. Well, there's a cigarette store that I can steal from. If I use my demigod abilities I can snatch at least a couple packs and maybe, if they have a pipe, I can take that too. What's even better, is that it's free! Haha! Alrighty. I just got to leave a note on my desk. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scribbled 'Be back soon. Haven't gone far.' on the scratch paper. I headed for my secret back door that's hidden behind my closet and left. Peppermint Sweets I used a Deiphos Portal Phobos created for me to get back to the Rebellion. Besides Chiron, he's the only one who knows of my two-timing thing that's happening with the Rebellion and Camp Half-Blood. I went to the senior living room and the usual thing was happening. "Duke, stop picking on Joe!" Mackenzie said as they have another arm wrestle. That was like, their 700th time. "This is Joe's training! Plus, he needs a little bit of arm strength in his muscles," Duke argued with Mackenzie. So far, nobody has noticed my absense. Except maybe Kathy since she's on to me but let's me go everytime since of my brilliant ideas I come up with last minute. "Where were you?" Phobos says as he leans on a wall. I glared at him as if he was nothing but a common mortal and he smirked. He just loved getting on my nerves. "I was out." I simply told him. "Out where?" He asks me. "Just out. Could you stop asking me?" I half-shouted and half whispered. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," He sing-songed. "Shut up," I told him. "Dukey, let's go sparring. I'm bored." Mackenzie suggested to Duke as Duke slams Joe's arm down. "Damn. Lost again," Joe cursed in greek. "Sure ken. Let's go!" Duke and Mackenzie leaves the room. After half an hour, the room was almost completely empty but had me and Phobos still. Jeez, that stupid jerk can't leave me alone! "So, you went there again i'm guessing?" Phobos questioned me. "So what if I did go... there? You have a problem with that?" I asked Phobos as I read Twilight. "What are you reading? Twilight by Stephanie? Why do people read that junk?" Phobos complains. "Well, some people think this 'junk' is actually good!" I barked at him. "Back to the topic. So, what did you do there? Go on a date with a certain Son of the Lord of the Dead?" Phobos smiled wickedly. "That does not make any sense at all." I said as I feel my cheeks grow hot. "Does so. And your face prooves that you did go on a date... with him." Phobos teased. "I'm going to my room." I told him and walked to the door with a peppermint stick sticker on it and Phobos follows me and I turn back so I'm facing him. "What do you want? To see me changing my clothes?" I asked him with plain venom in my voice. "Wish I could see that," Phobos jokes, "But, nope. I'm here to check on you. Kathy's orders while you were away." "Argh. She probably noticed that I have a strange leaving and going pattern." I cursed at myself. I opned my door and Phobos closes it. I jump onto my bed and opned my book to read where I left off. "Egghead," Phobos whispers and laughs. "Shut up," I told him. Kathy Castellan I walked to the nearest cigarette store closest to the Rebellion HQ. I knew that there was a back door that had no surveillance cameras. (surprisingly, the manager is an idiot) I picked the door lock using just a bobby-pin that I had in my hair. Then the click came and it slightly opened. Yes! I quietly walked inside and took some packets of the brand that I loved. Then, as I was going out the door, I spotted a brown pipe that was on a high shelf. All I was thinking was 'MINE!' when I saw it. I left the stash of cigarette packs I stole outside in a bush with purple flowers. And went back inside to try and see if I can steal that pipe. I climbed on a mountain of boxes and tipy-toed to reach the pipe. I grabbed it and shouted 'yes!' in my head. As I climbed back down, I slipped and crashed to the floor. BOOM! The boxes make a huge noise that I didn't want and the store owner shouted, "What the hell was that?" And started walking. Crap. He's coming here. I ran to the door forgetting to lock it and went to the bush with the purple flowers to grab my stash. "WHAT IN THE HAY?!?!" I hear the store owner scream as he likely found out somebody, ahem, me, picked open the lock to the back door. I ran as fast as I could to the Rebel HQ. Smiling all the way. Category:Kathy Castellan Category:The Rebellion Category:The Rebellious Rise Category:Peppermint Sweets Category:Duke Monroe Category:Mackenzie Ravel Category:Joe Tanaka Category:Phobos